Confession Under the Rain
by Kenchan
Summary: S/S... Not sure about the genre and the rating... My first CCS fic. Don't know how to make a summary for this one >__


Standard disclaimer apply. The characters are CLAMP's, the  
idea is mine. Don't archive this without my approval  
(exception for CFFML's archive).  
  
My first CCS fic... A short one. Wrote this so that Sakura  
would never bugged my sleep and my school. Takes place some  
times after Syaoran's confession (manga #12).   
  
Don't ask...  
Yes... don't ask.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Confession Under the Rain  
kenchan [epsilon84@yahoo.com]  
http://www.seiryuu.nu/eu/lost/  
  
  
A young girl was running hastily under the rain that was  
pouring the city. She ignored the weird look people were  
giving as she ran to reach her destination.  
  
"I heard that Li-kun went back to Hong Kong yesterday,"  
Tomoyo's voice echoed in her ears as she stumbled on the  
walkers around her. Quickly, she muttered an apology as she  
continued her run.  
  
/Syaoran-kun.../ she thought, passing the crowd. /Why..  
why did you leave without telling me?  
  
/Why did you leave without giving me a chance?/  
  
She ran, ignoring the crowds around her, ignoring the  
rain that mixed with her tears, ignoring the wet clothes  
she's wearing. She just ran...  
  
...until she reached a small flat in this city. A flat  
where Syaoran lived. She stopped at the main entrance as she  
glanced at the one window of his apartement. It was dark,  
and the curtain was closed despite the fact that it's still  
a day.  
  
Finally she arrived in front of his apartment. Hesitantly,  
she reached out to the door bell and rang it. Once. Twice.  
There's still no answer.  
  
Someone patted her on the back as she turned to see an old  
woman standing behind her.  
  
"Are you looking for Li-kun?" asked the old woman with  
concern in her eyes. Sakura nodded softly and looked at  
the woman with sad eyes. The woman just shook her head.  
"I'm sorry.. Yesterday he suddenly left without telling us  
his reason."  
  
"To... Hong Kong..?" whispered Sakura sadly. The woman just  
nodded as she excused herself. Sakura stood all alone in  
the silent corridor as tears were dripping off her eyes.  
  
/Syaoran-kun.../  
  
Silently she walked out of the apartement. After a while she  
fell on her knees as she sobbed silently.  
  
/You never give me a chance... Even until the last time we  
met.../  
  
But she stopped as she felt the rain stopped. Funny she  
thought since she still could hear the rain falling. Slowly  
she lifted her face...  
  
...to see Syaoran stood in front of her, holding an umbrella  
that protected both of them from the rain.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran worriedly as he  
helped Sakura to stand. "Aren't you suppose to be at school  
right now?"  
  
Sakura just kept silent as she nodded. Syaoran took off his  
coat and put it on her shoulder. "You're going to catch a  
cold this way. I'll take you home..." his voice was cut off  
as Sakura swung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Idiot!" she sobbed hardly, still clutching on the boy's  
figure. "Why did you leave? Why did you leave without  
telling me at first? I'm worried sick, you idiot...  
  
"Why did you leave without giving me a chance?" she asked  
sadly.  
  
"Sakura.." he whispered as he pushed her away.  
  
"I..." the Clowcard's mistress blushed faintly under the  
rain. "I... love you..."  
  
Syaoran instantly froze at her words. After a brief second,  
he smiled warmly as he took the umbrella that he dropped  
earlier when she hugged him. Softly, he put an arm on her  
shaking shoulder.  
  
"I know..." he mumbled as they walked towards his resident.  
"I'm sorry, for leaving without telling you. My mother  
called me yesterday and I had to go back to Hong Kong as  
soon as possible. I didn't have time to tell you this. I'm  
sorry..."  
  
Sakura just smiled as she leaned to him. "Desu ne..."  
  
He nodded as they reached their destination. "Aa.." he said  
softly as he opened the door to his apartement.  
  
They smiled at each other as he closed the door, leaving  
the silent corridor behind them.  
  
~owari~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You decide how should this end ^.^; I'm in no place of writing  
a lemon for this couple. And please excuse any grammar and  
spelling mistakes here.  
  
C & C are welcomed. Thanks for reading =)  
  
Now... back at my Chemistry report.  
  
-- Kenchan 


End file.
